


Father, May I?

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard makes a surprise visit and brings strained feelings to the Tower. An AU of sorts where Howard is alive and Tony is a whiny bitch. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, May I?

Tony froze as he stared down at the letter in one hand, coffee in the other, and a robe around his body. Fear coursed through his body and his knees shook as he struggled to hold himself up. Loki walked in from the shower, wrapped in one of Tony's fuzzy bathrobes wearing slippers. He saw Tony and fell silent. He walked over and peered over his shoulder to steal a glance at the letter. Tony shivered and fell out of his trance before turning to Loki. "Hey." He greeted the god with a soft kiss. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"What's that?" Loki didn't break his gaze at the paper.

Tony cleared his throat. "A letter from my father." He murmured softly.

"What does he want?"

Tony swallowed. "To come visit." He whispered.

"That's bad, I'm guessing." Loki blinked.

"Yeah." Tony whispered again. "Just a bit."

Loki thought for a moment and lazily walked to the window. "What shall you do?"

Tony sighed. "I don't know." He murmured. Loki watched a bird and fell silent. He listened for Tony's movements. Tony swallowed before sighing. "Well, I suppose I need to prepare for his visit." He sighed again.

Loki turned. "By doing what?"

"Whatever I can. Even that isn't going to be good enough for him, though." Tony rolled his eyes. Loki walked towards him and grabbed Tony's hands from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. Tony gave a soft smile before kissing his cheek. "So, you wanna help?"

"What does that entail?"

"Just cleaning and stuff. I'll get the lab since he's probably wanting to see my latest experiments and stuff. Can you do the living room and kitchen?"

"Sure."

Tony gave him a quick peck. "Thanks, babe." He disappeared to the lab. Loki gave a quick smile before going to do as Tony had asked.

Tony quickly opened the door. "Howard." He greeted stiffly.

"Tony." Howard sneered. "Making use out of my charity, I see." Tony's lips tightened. Loki appeared in the doorway but kept his place behind Tony. "Who's this?" Howard turned his cold gaze to Loki.

"Loki." Tony answered, voice still stiff.

"What is he to you?"

"I am a tenant of sorts, I suppose you could say." Loki answered and Howard narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So, Howard, when are you leaving?" Tony asked.

Howard snorted. "So quick to get rid of me?"

Tony shrugged. "You don't usually stay long." Loki, slightly annoyed with Howard's manners, nonchalantly pulled Tony to the side and gestured for him to come in. Howard gave Loki no thanks and stomped in. "So, what do you want?"

"Other than to visit my son?" Howard sneered. "To see how you're doing. Not as well as me for certain but just to see. I did promise Maria that I would take care of you."

Tony froze before swallowing slowly. "And what a great job you did." He hissed slowly. "Mom would be so proud." He snapped. Loki remained straight faced but watched them poke at each other with words they never seemed to hear.

"Perhaps you should see the lab." Loki hoped he would indeed stay but only a short while.

Howard glanced at Loki in irritation. "Yeah, I guess." He growled before looking at Tony. "So where is it?"

"Downstairs." Tony growled. "You can come if you want." He lead them downstairs to his lab.

Howard looked around in disdain. "Not as impressive as I thought it would be."

Tony bristled. "Sorry that I haven't had as much at my disposal as you." He snapped. "And I've kinda been busy with the whole saving the world thing."

"And drinking my money away like a pathetic louse."

Tony flinched. "For your information, I've stopped."

"Have you? What made you stop? When you realized it was you drinking that lead your mother to her death?" Howard snarled and Tony fell silent.

"It must have been a mercy on the poor woman, after living with you so long." Loki mumbled.

Tony gave Loki a soft look of thanks before turning to Howard. "Anything else you want to degrade?"

Howard rolled his eyes before looking at his phone. "Apparently not. I do have more business here in New York other than wasting my time with a disappointment like you." He sniffed before walking away. "Don't bother showing me out." He growled before stomping up the stairs. Tony gave a sigh of relief before collapsing into a chair and putting his face in his hands. Loki sat next to him and leaned over to be at the same level as Tony. Tony glanced up at him with sad, tired eyes.

"Would you like me to smite him?" Loki asked seriously.

Tony gave a soft laugh and hugged Loki to him. "No, but thanks anyway."

"You sure?"

"It wouldn't help anything." Tony sighed. "Trust me."

Loki gave him a soft smile. "Alright." He sat in Tony's lap and nuzzled his neck gently. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed him him sweetly. A door slam made them jerk apart. Howard stood in the doorway with wide, angry eyes and dropped jaw. Tony looked down and Loki stepped away from him.

Howard snarled and ran to grab Tony before slamming a fist into his son's face. Tony went down and hit the ground while Loki jumped in surprise. "YOU DISGUSTING FAGGOT!" Howard screamed over Tony, his face red. "HOW DARE YOU BE A QUEER! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY?!" Tony quivered under his father looming over him, eyes wide with fear and Loki gasped. He had never seen him like this and it scared him.

"Get away from him." Loki snarled at Howard.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Howard shoved him. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE HIM LIKE THIS!"

Tony stood up suddenly before punching Howard hard. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He snarled before punching Howard again then tackling him as he continued to punch him. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

Loki pulled at Tony. "Anthony, stop!" He yelled. "Please, stop!"

Tony kept punching him over and over, not hearing Loki. "IF YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" He snarled.

Howard laughed weakly, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, eyes and cheeks swelling. "You don't have the backbone, you disgusting excuse for a human." He spat.

"SHUT UP!"

"Anthony, stop!" Loki shrieked and Tony froze, panting as he sat on top of his unconscious father. His lip trembled before he scrambled away from his father and into Loki's open arms. "Shh." Loki murmured as he brushed Tony's hair back soothingly. "You're okay."

Tony cried in the crook of Loki's neck. "It's all my fault." He sobbed.

"No it's not, darling. It's his." Loki murmured. The door opened again and Loki met Bruce's shocked eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bruce demanded.

"Later." Loki cut him off. "Can you take him out of here?" He jerked his head towards Howard.

Bruce's gaze went to Howard's body and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah. I got it." His mouth tightened before he grabbed Howard and dragged him out of the lab.

Tony sniffled. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to Loki.

Loki shook his head. "It's not your fault, darling." He murmured.

"I just-"

"Shh." Loki murmured. "It's over now."

Tony sniffled again. "Yeah…" He closed his eyes. "Yeah..." Loki hummed a soft lullaby and he felt Tony relax more and more with every note. Eventually the scientist fell into a deep sleep and Loki kissed the top of his head.

"So, you wanna tell me why I shouldn't kill Howard?" Bruce growled.

Loki sighed. "I just think we should wait for Tony to be normal again before we deal with it." He murmured before rubbing Tony's back as he shifted slightly.

Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He looked at Loki. "Thank you." He murmured.

Loki nodded. "I would do it again." He murmured back.

Bruce gave a soft smile. "I know." He left the lab without another word. Loki looked down at Tony once more. He softened as Tony snuggled closer to him before he picked him up completely. He headed up the stairs, nodded to everyone who nodded back, before going into their bedroom. He laid Tony on their bed before laying next to the billionaire and holding him close. Tony shifted a bit closer and Loki kissed his cheek soothingly before closing his own eyes and relaxing. Eventually both were in dreams that were a lot happier than their afternoon had been. Father, may I, indeed.


End file.
